


девять минут

by gingerminded



Category: Hades (Video Game 2018)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Drabble Collection, F/M, Gods, M/M, Multi, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:41:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27740911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gingerminded/pseuds/gingerminded
Summary: сборник однострочников по хейдесу, пополняется
Relationships: Hypnos/Zagreus (Hades Video Game), Megaera/Zagreus (Hades Video Game)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	1. --- (мегера/загрей)

**Author's Note:**

> если я хоть про какой-то из пейрингов услышу "они же родственники" вы улетите в бан мы находимся в древней греции, древняя греция, алтайский край

Мегера очень красивая, это факт. Мегера очень-очень сильная, с этим тоже спорить трудно — Загрей и не собирается.

Мегера — богиня мести, женщина страшная и беспощадная, Загрей с восхищением слушает про её работу, и, возможно, боится, но только совсем немножко. Мегера крадёт — или дарит, Загрей до конца так и понял — его первый поцелуй, а за ним и второй, и третий, в комнате, прямо у зеркала, и уходит, и возвращается со следующим приездом харона. Загрею так странно и непривычно, он смотрит на неё всегда подолгу, как и прежде, и говорит много, и неловко венок свой перекладывает ей на голову, и говорит «красивая». А там и четвёртый, и пятый, и шестой.

Загрей много разговаривает с никтой, и расспрашивает Ахиллеса, и шутит в ответ на подколы Гипноса, и пытается вспомнить, когда Танатос последний раз возвращался. И ругается с Аидом, и хмурится всё сильнее, и снова идёт к Никте. В доме бога смерти неспокойно, в доме бога смерти снова раздор.

Мегера вздыхает тяжело, говорит «ты такой идиот, Заг, такой глупый», ударить его хочет сильно настолько, что руки сводит, а ещё настолько сильно, чтобы тот в стенку отлетел, и в ней же и остался недели на две — подумать. Он говорит «ну, а как иначе», он извиняется, Мегера сжимает в руках хлыст так, что даже рукоять трескается. и бьёт загрея по лицу, не очень больно, но так, чтобы в голову отдавало и ныло долго-долго. и уходит.

Загрей сбегает на следующий день.


	2. --- (гипнос/загрей)

Всё просто до невозможности: Загрей приносит Гипносу безделушки и сплетни, говорит, смотри, вот это обломок копья, который всадили мне в бочину в Эллизиуме, говорит, дядя Зевс опять поёт себе дифирамбы и спрашивает у Афины, когда она начнёт рожать детей, а Гипнос подкидывает загрею полотенчико, мешочек с монетами и слушает, очень-очень внимательно, смеётся, говорит на всю залу, что знаешь, дорогой, а ты не пробовал, ну, не получать копьём в бочину.

Загрей таскает ему запрещённый нектар, и они пьют его вместе на диванчике прямо около стикса, Загрей аккуратно убирает ему кудряшки с лица, когда Гипнос в очередной раз там же на диванчике и засыпает.

Загрей возвращается, когда спят все остальные, и они с Гипносом лежат у Персефоны в саду, и Загрей снова болтает про то, что в Эллизиуме вообще трава зелёная, а на поверхности вообще холодно и небо окрашивается красным и розовым, когда на нём появляется солнце. Гипнос лежит, подперев локтями подбородок и смотрит очень-очень внимательно, и точно совсем не слушает.


	3. --- (аид, загрей)

Аид, как и всегда, стоит спиной к огромным воротам, Аид, как и всегда, считает речных рыбок, чихает, если какая-то случайная снежинка пролетает особенно неудачно, и терпеливо — _не очень_ — ждёт.

Он, кажется, сбивается на числе раза в два больше, чем обычно, отряхивает ноги от снега, что не растаял сразу, подхватывает копьё и устало толкает ворота. Те, как и раньше, чуть скребут по мраморному полу — _опять чинить_ — и открывают вид на Стикс.

Поступь у Аида тяжёлая, громкая, эхом отбивается от пола и бьёт по потолку. Он переглядывается с Хароном, а тот, взобравшись на ладью, медленно выдыхает фиолетовой дымкой, кивает на лежащего возле выхода Цербера и прикладывает палец ко рту.

Цербер двумя головами спит крепко, а третьей глазами хлопает и смотрит по сторонам, и лезет под руку Аида, когда тот подходит ближе. Аид треплет его за ухом — _это, возможно, его любимая голова, возможно_ — и мягко щёлкает по носу, а потом замечает Загрея. Загрея, который обняв одну голову, накрывшись хвостом и небрежно кинув рядом с собой Варату, спит. У Загрея все руки в синяках, нос сломан и туника порвана прямо по центру, а на груди длинная рана, что до конца ещё не затянулась.

Аид хмыкает, бормочет себе что-то под нос и смотрит куда-то в никуда, куда-то наверх. И аккуратно накрывает Загрея своим плащом, и возвращается обратно — считать рыбок.

В этот раз Аид его отпустит.


End file.
